


the tale of the winter queen and the frozen heart

by zappactionsdower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2020 Dimilix Week, M/M, challenge - fairy tales, snow fairy tales in general, snow queen au anybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappactionsdower/pseuds/zappactionsdower
Summary: The kingdom was small, but it was happy, and home to the most courageous knights the land had ever known.It was said that, somewhere deep within those mountains, there was once a spirit that took the form of a queen. And she was a dangerous being indeed, for her heart was made of nothing but clear ice and heavy stone.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 37
Kudos: 83
Collections: Dimlix Week 2020





	1. in winter lives are falling fast in line

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom nestled in the lands to the north. In the spring and summer it was covered in dark greens and white flowers, and in the winter, it was covered in thick snow carried from the black mountains it bordered.

The kingdom was small, but it was happy, and home to the most courageous knights the land had ever known. They alone kept the spirits of winter in check, and a monumental task this was, for the spirits were clever things, always willing to consume those who grew too bold and entered their mountains.

It was said that, somewhere deep within those mountains, there was once a spirit that took the form of a queen. And she was a dangerous being indeed, for her heart was made of nothing but clear ice and heavy stone.

 _Do not stray_ , the parents told their young children, _for the Queen herself shall capture you, and turn you into a beast, never to feel again_.

The children learned to think of it as a scary tale at night, meant to keep them inside and out of trouble. But they always, always, respected the spirits, for doing otherwise would surely bring disaster to the small kingdom.

And so the kingdom grew and time went on.

“I, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, son of Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, son of.... of Katarina Iduus Fral... _ugh_ ,” the young knight slumped his head forward, groaning. “This is so _stupid_.”

“i thought it was a very good effort, at the very least.” Dimitri, crown prince of Faerghus, gave his friend a feeble smile. “You didn't call her Grandmother this time?”

“Shut up,” Felix responded morosely. He picked up the ceremonial sword, running his fingers along the blade. “This whole thing is _stupid_ , you know. The ceremony.”

“It is a little stupid.” Dimitri hopped down from the chair and stretched. He was used to absurd ceremonies and long speeches and sitting very still while someone else chattered along in some old ritual.

Felix liked to move. He liked to fight, and fight _with_ Dimitri, and go outside to ride with Dimitri on their white-grey horses into the wilder areas outside the castle. Dimitri liked to do those things too, but princes would eventually be kings, and kings couldn't spend all day outside having snow fights.

But Felix was going to be a knight one day. And knights had to swear fealty, although the whole thing seemed stupid. Glenn was already Dimitri's sworn knight, and Felix was only a _little_ jealous about the whole thing.

Only a little.

'Maybe we can try a different oath?” Dimitri breathed deep and grabbed onto Felix's hands before the dark-haired boy could pull away. He still received a wary stare, but for Felix, that was that he didn't _hate_ what was happening.

“The Kryphon and Loog Pledge? The Seiros Promise? The Adjuration of the Sword and Shield?” Felix listed them off, one by one. Sometimes, Dimitri could be... weird.

“I, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, heretofore swear to you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, that you will be my dearest friend for the rest of our lives and beyond. I will share my joy and pain, my honest thoughts” Dimitri leaned forward, just a little, to tap Felix's forehead, “We will be as close as Loog and Kryphon, no matter what.”

“Oh.” Felix blinked several times. “Um. And we'll... share weapons.”

The prince smiled, cheerful. “Of course, we will share our weapons too.”

“Then I, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, agree to share with you my very heart. No matter what.”

“What about when you get married?”

“I'm not _getting_ married. I have better things to do.” Like become the best swordsman in Faerghus, _and_ Adrestia, _and_ Leicester.

“Oh.” Dimitri coughed and tried to look much more poised. “No matter what.”

On impulse, Felix leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to his king's hands, as tradition dictated. Dimitri made a little rumble in his chest, and the dark-haired boy looked up, glowering.

“You're ruining it.”

“Sorry.” Dimitri squeezed Felix's hand. “But you don't have to do it, I mean.”

The dark-haired boy huffed, indignant, and looked away. “Well. I did. And it's _better_ than Glenn's oath.” Glenn's oath had been _boring_. Presenting his sword to the young prince, and Dimitri mumbling out a too-long benediction. Dimitri would never ask _Felix_ to give up his sword.

The mood was ruined though, because of _course_ the head chef would find them and demand that they come down for lunch, and didn't they have duties to attend to?

Felix's hands were warm though, and the smile on Dimitri's face was doing funny things to his stomach.

A heavy snow blanketed Fhirdiad, as expected so deep in winter. The spirits must have been even more vicious than usual, because the winds howled and the windows rattled. Felix stayed beneath the covers, tucked in next to Dimtiri's side because the young prince tended to be the warmest thing in the whole castle.

The next morning, after the storm had settled down and the roads were cleared, the two were allowed outside. Under careful supervision, of course, because both Felix and Dimitri were known to slip away too deep into the forest for the royal family to feel comfortable.

“You know, if you don't start growing, the snow will be taller than you.” Sylvain said casually as Felix began slicing at low-hanging icicles that were still clinging to branches.

“Shut up, Sylvain.” He huffed. “Just because _you_ had a growth spurt doesn't mean anything.”

“You're both absurd.” Ingrid crossed her arms, still sour because she couldn't fly her pegasus while the air was still so heavy. “And childish.”

“Oh come on, Ingrid. Don't you want to have a snowball fight?” Sylvain winked. “We can make some pretty good forts this way.”

“ _Sylvain_.” Ingrid tsk'd, very lightly. She kicked her feet back, thoughtful. “Anyway. Shouldn't we be keeping an eye on His Highness?”  
Felix paused. Dimitri was supposed to be there but...

But there was a set of footsteps leading away from their small play area.

Frowning, the dark-haired boy traipsed forward, following the footsteps through the black trees. Guards were stationed all around the perimeter of the royal hunting grounds, but the four of them also knew how to evade and go to some... interesting places.

“'Mitya,” he called out quietly. There was something about the snow that made his voice a little _too_ soft.

“I'm over here.” Dimitri called back from somewhere beneath a jagged group of stones.

And indeed, Dimitri was there.

Clutching onto a white-furred bear that would have blended completely with the snow were it not for the huge spot of dark red running along its side.

“Dimitri, what...” Felix rushed forward, tugging his sword free. “That can eat you!!”

“It's not going to eat me. It's hurt.” Dimitri ran his hands gently along the beast's shoulder, making a soft coo as the bear made a tiny groan of pain.

Felix glowered and stormed forward. Really, Dimitri _needed_ two knights to keep him safe. Maybe three. “Where's its mother?”

“I don't know.” The bear wasn't very large. Bigger than their wolfhounds, but smaller than Glenn, and looked on the thin side. “I didn't see any other tracks around here.”

Felix leaned down, eyeing the beast warily. It looked at him with dulled brown eyes, almost... intelligent.”

“Help me sneak it in to the stables? We can help it there.”

“It might eat the horses.”

Dimitri tugged the beast up, with way more strength than any _normal_ person should have. “It won't.”

Felix grumbled. “It better not eat anyone. I'll distract everyone if you start running now.”

Dimitri nodded. “Thank you.”

He'd made an oath, after all.

The bear was half-asleep as they worked, quietly cleaning out the huge wound and using what little magicks they could to repair its skin and ruptured muscles.

Felix drew back, tired and feeling like he was in desperate need of a bath. Beside him, Dimitri was gently brushing his fingers along the beast's ears.

“How long do you think it will take it to get better?”

“Don't know.” Felix sighed. He wanted to be out, back in the snow with Sylvain and Dimitri, having a snowball fight. “But let's let it sleep for a while, okay?”

After a moment, Dimitri agreed.

The next day, Dimitri was busy with the bear.

The next day, he was too.

The third day, he was _wrestling_ with it, covered in mud and straw and laughing in a way that made Felix's lip curl.

“It's going to tear your arm off!” Felix snapped, reaching for the knife he kept on his hip.

“No it's not,” Dimitri looked up at Felix, beaming. “It's feeling better! Come on!”

The bear made lots of low growls, patting at Dimitri and Felix felt weirdly hot. They'd had _plans_. They were going to go out to the market and see if they could find any new weapons.

But no. Dimitri was flopping around. With a stupid, smelly, _boring_ bear.

“Whatever.” He forcefully bit back a sniffle. Sylvain was going out to the market too, and he didn't smell like bear. “I'm leaving.”

“Felix...” Dimitri tried to scramble up, but Felix had already slammed the door.

On the fifth evening, the stupid beast was gone.

He should not have been gone, Felix thought sourly. Dimitri had fed it, had even _named_ the thing, had spent every hour upon the hour with it.

And then, the beast had just... disappeared. Like Dimitri's kindness hadn't even _mattered_.

“I hope it's well.” Dimitri said, with the placid smile that meant he wasn't _really_ fine. “It hadn't healed yet. And it's going to snow...” His hands twisted around a blanket, too nice for some dumb beast.

“Whatever.” Felix grumbled again, thinking of how Sylvain had spent the entire trip to the market trying to smooth-talk the girls selling thick furs and warm fabrics. “It was a stupid animal, anyway.”

“Felix.. did I do something to upset you?” His prince, his supposed _best friend_ , looked genuinely perplexed. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Felix's hands twitched. He looked past the stable to the grey skies above, and knew it would be a rough night. “Nothing at all.”

Glenn had taught Felix all sorts of ways in and out of the castle over the years. There were lots of long hallways, and a few catacombs, and Felix's personal favorite – some kind of old slide that was often used for laundry.

It was very dark when he disappeared into the private hunting ground. The only light came from his small torch, lit with careful magic and providing more heat than normal flames.

“Oi. Bear.” He drifted through the careful pathways, looking for a spot of white moving beneath the snow. “Where are you?”

No answer.

The wind was truly getting nasty, and Felix was certain he'd have to turn around.

There was another heavy burst of snow and a howl, and there was a distinct feeling of being watched.

Felix turned around, blinking.

In the middle of a stone was a sword, made of pure ice. It glistened, reflecting the flames off of his torch.

Felix hesitated, unwilling to touch it. Maybe someone had dropped it? No, that wasn't...

“You can have it, if you like.”

He swung around, reaching for his own sword.

Standing in front of him was a woman, tall and white. She wore blue furs, but not nearly enough to avoid the snow.

“It's not mine.” Felix murmured, hesitating. He didn't like talking to new people He especially didn't like talking to strangers so late at night, alone.

“But it could be. If you wanted it?”

It was a very, very nice sword.

“No. I'm only out here for that stupid bear.” Felix stepped back, looking around. Usually, there were still a few knights stationed to patrol the wood, and one or two shuttered away in a small cabin. “You can keep it.”

The woman tilted her head, her blue-white eyes seeming to look right through him. “Can I at least have your name, child?”

“It's Felix.”

The magic took.

The snow fell.


	2. in winter coats

Dmitri woke up with a start.

Outside, the wind was howling again as thick flakes fell viciously from the sky.

The blonde tumbled out of his blankets, tugging on a thin robe as he padded towards his door. There was usually a guard posted somewhere nearby, but they were (mostly) patient with the crown prince's tendency to dart between rooms so long as he was quiet.

“Felix?” he opened the door carefully, poking his head into his friend's small bedroom. “Felix, are you awake?”

No answer.

Dimitri squeezed inside, clutching at the edges of his furred robe. “I had a bad dream...” he talked slowly, trying to think of how to even explain _what_ he was saying. Dimitri tended to have bad dreams to begin with but this one.... he remembered fire and _red_ and being buried beneath a crushing weight of stone.

Dimitri stopped, awkwardly pawing at the bed in the dark.

There was no Felix there.

Glenn Fraldarius was used to chaos. He _was_ chaos, really. You didn't get to become a knight at such a young age by being polite and knowing the proper way to hold a teacup.

He was not expecting said crown prince to come ramming down the stairs, towards the barracks, his eyes wide and panicked.

Glenn reacted before his father did, grabbing onto Dimitri's arms and barely – _barely_ \- holding him in place as he nearly collided into them.

“Hey, hey,” the knight said, lifting Dimitri up as he flailed. “Easy now, Highness.”

“He's gone!” Dimitri choked out, blue eyes too wide. “He's _gone_!”

Rodrigue and Glenn looked at one another.

“He's not in his room and his coat is gone. His sword is gone!” Dimitri shook. “Felix is...”

Being the crown prince often meant waiting. Waiting during ceremonies, or for guards to protect you from some unforeseen danger.

This was different though.

He was sitting, curled on a plain-furnished chair as he looked vacantly at the swirling torches outside. Many, but not enough. Not nearly enough for a future Duke that was missing completely from the castle.

Felix was gone.

Felix was gone and he was trapped, surrounded by guards and worried looks.

“Hey... they'll find him.” Sylvain soothed, rubbing Dimitri's shoulder. “He couldn't have gone far. Don't know what he was looking for though.” The redhead paced. “But he'll be fine. He's going to be fine.”

Dimitri felt very, very cold.

At sunrise, the search party returned empty-handed, and lost.

At sunrise, Dimitri slipped out through the cook's quarters and disappeared into the private hunting grounds.

The snow truly was impressive. But the Blaiddyds, it was said, had the blood of the very land itself inside them, and the snow was no more a danger to them than their own shadow.

Still, Dimitri clutched tighter to his cloak and watched his breath come out in faint, visible puffs. Felix couldn't have gone far. But...

But something was _wrong_.

He searched the ground as his father and the Hunt-lord had taught him, but there was so little to go off of. But he _knew_ he would go this way. To their secret spots, known only by the four of them.

He heard a low groan and looked left, startled.

The bear was there, standing on its hind legs.

“Did you see him? Do you know where he went?” It was absurd, talking to an animal, but... Dimitri could _swear_ it understood him.

The bear made another groan and turned, walking deeper into the thicker branches. Dimitri followed.

“You saw him, didn't you?” Dimitri followed, unsteady. “This way?”

The bear led him through the trees in a winding pattern, deeper and deeper and farther away from the castle. Dimitri hadn't been this far, not without his father but...

But he _knew_ he had to follow.

The bear stopped at a small clearing, with a black door, surrounded by the long gate that protected Fhirdiad. It was _old_ , old enough that no one even bothered to guard it, as it only faced the northern mountains.

He had never seen it before.

“He... went out here?” Dimitri hesitated, slowly touching the old stone. “But it doesn't even open...”

“Not for mortals.”

The crown prince paused, blinking.

Where the bear had been stood a powerful-looking man, dressed in fine white and blue furs. He had a deep scar running along his throat to beneath his collarbone.

“Oh.” He mumbled, dazed. “You're...”

“It is an honor to finally speak to you, Highness.” The man gave a small half-bow.

“Please call me Dimitri. And your name isn't really...”

The man's lips twisted upwards, just slightly. “No. My name is Dedue.”

“I am sorry, for that then.” He pursed his lips, hesitating. “You are a spirit, aren't you?”

“I am the guardian of this forest, and your lands. I have watched you for many years now, and your father before you.” The tiny smile remained, “You are very kind, to have tended to me when I was so close to death.”

“Well.... you were hurt.” Dimitri frowned. “Would I have done anything else?”

The spirit stepped closer, hesitant. “I was injured fighting a rather... violent intruder. But because of that, I was unable to protect this place. _She_ was able to slip in, and I was not able to push her back.”

“She...?”

“A woman, made of nothing but ice and snow. She has kidnapped your friend.”

Dimitri's heart hammered. “The Snow Queen? She's _real_?”

Dedue nodded. “And very dangerous.”

“Then where do I find her?” The stores said she lived at the heart of the dark mountains, but to go there... could he do it?

But he _had_ to.

“There is no point in dissuading you, is thee?” Dedue asked honestly.

“He would do the same for me.” Dimitri said with no hesitation.

“Deep in the mountains, where the icy sun touches the tallest peak. That is her castle, and only a fool would attempt to reach it.”

“I'm going then.”

“I will help, as I can.” The spirit moved closer, leaning down to look directly into Dimitri' eyes. Dimitri stared back, seeing seemingly into ages past. “I will let you borrow my coat, for it can repel even the harshest of cold. And I will send flowers, to serve as your guide, for as long as I am able.”

“But... won't you need it? Your coat?” Dedue did not deserve to freeze for Dimitri's foolishness.

“I can go without it, for a little while.” Slowly, Dedue unclasped the white furred robe around his shoulders. He wrapped it tight around the prince, fitting it snugly around his neck. “But Highness...”

“Dimitri.”

Dedue's large hand squeezed Dimitri's shoulder, as gentle and yet solid as the earth. “Do not ever give anyone besides me your name, for names have great power. Do not receive anything you cannot give of equal value. And... do not forget your own kindness.”

Dimitri leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Dedue's neck. “Thank you. And I am sorry about the silly name.”

The black door opened with a pained groan.

And Dimitri stepped out, determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever look at yourself and think "what have i gotten myself into"  
> "this is not my beautiful house!"  
> "this is not my beautiful wife!!"
> 
> wish me luck on getting this thing sorted out!!


	3. but they don't seem to rhyme

The mountains of Faerghus did not rise and fall like a gentle wave. They wee sharp teeth, and few could claim to have reached the top of even the shortest peak iwthout the spirits or the land taking something in return for their presumption. Dimitri had met people, wizened hunters and grizzled knights, that were no longer whole nd spoke of seeing all sorts of strange, wondrous, terrifyingthings.

It occurred to Dimitri, as he made his way deeper into the dark, thick forest, that he had not planned or such a journey. His small sword was well, small, and he had only carried a small bag full of jerky, dried leaves, and a waterskin that would only last him a day, perhaps two, at most.

Not nearly enough to reach the top of the highest mountain.

But if he turned back... he would be trapped in the castle, surrounded by guards at all time. No one would truly believe that Felix had been taken by the Snow Queen and even if they did, would they really attempt to rescue him?

Dimitri couldn't turn back.

He'd just... he'd have to figure it out _._

As he walked, he could see blue flowers peeking out from above the snow drifts in small clumps, always on one side of the trees. They seemed to fall neatly into a line, and Dimitri silently thanked Dedue for his assistance.

The coat was indeed warm, and he was making good time.

But as the sun began to set, Dimitri could feel his body begin to wear out. Above him, thick grey clouds began to gather, threatening to dump more snow.

The flowers led him to the base of a cavern and he slipped inside,

The next day was harsher, with white clouds covering the sun. The flowers were starting to fade out, but the land itself sloped upwards.

The mountains cast their dangerous shadow, and he prayed to the Goddess that he would be able to find a path forward.

He'd find Felix.

He'd absolutely find Felix.

Something flew above him and he looked up, trying to scan the sky. Ingrid was probably up there, with the rest of the pegasus knights, but would they be able to travel this deep?

His thoughts scattered as he heard a loud shriek coming from his right. Dimitri swerved, racing through the trees towards the source.

A golden stag was there, thrashing about. Its huge antlers were tangled in blood-red, glistening briars.

Dimitri tugged out his short sword and began cutting and he could almost swear he herd the briars hiss in response. They whipped back, capturing his clothes and trying to tear through the thick fabric.

The prince felt his skin rip open but he persisted, ignoring the way the stag kicked and swung itself around.

The briars finally snapped and the stag jumped away, disappearing somewhere within the black trees.

Dimitri fell back onto the snow, wincing. There were still thorns tangled in his clothes and he could feel a hot drip of blood near his cheek.

“Why did you do that?”

He looked behind him, startled. There was a beating of sharp wings as a huge eagle with curved horns descended from above him.

With a quiet whisper, the eagle _changed_ , revealing a small woman in a blood red dress, a cloak of burning feathers trailing behind her.

Around her feet, the snow hissed and melted.

“He was _mine_.” the woman said, as curt and imperious as a noble. “Do you intend to offer yourself instead?”

“But it was hurt.” Dimitri protested, clutching tight to his coat.

The woman's lips curved downwards. “Yes. That was the point.” She stepped forward, past him to examine the briars. “Now I will have to trap him all over again.”

“I'm sorry. But... I can offer you some of my food, if you are hungry?” That was likely not the answer, but Dedue's words echoed in his mind.

“Why are you here, little mortal?” She turned her head, considering him as one would an irritating pup.

“To find the Snow Queen.”

“And when you do?”

“I... want to save someone.”

“Very well. “ The woman walked back towards him, and in her gloved hand a small, golden-plated dagger began to form. “If you do find her, kill her.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Was I not clear?” She tossed the dagger at Dimitri and it, too, sizzled and melted the snow at her feet. “That aberration has no right to exist.”

“I...” Dimitri shook his head. “I don't...”

“Be warned,” the red spirit crossed her arms. “As you are, your heart will be torn from your body. I am offering you another way. Kill her, and you may still live and save that which you are seeking.”

In a rush of beating wings, she was gone, drifting high above the clouds.

The dagger remained in front of him, whispering of warmth.

He was getting tired again. His skin still tingled from the briars, and the flowers were harder and harder to find.

His steps were heavier.

The mountains were no closer.

“You're still moving along then?”

This time, he was less surprised to see the stag following him. Its horns had almost completely recovered, and the few briars that remained attached already seemed to be crumbing away.

“I have to.” Dimitri replied.

“What's your name, little thing?”

“It's...” He stopped. “Um... it's...”

“Umits, then?” The stag reared back and with a quiet rush of wind turned into a young man in glittering golds and whites. “Pleased to meet you, Umits.”

“Ah... yes?” He let out a soft, nervous breath. “I'm glad you're unhurt, whoever you are.”

“I am a spirit of the winds.” The man bowed theatrically. “Just... drifting through, I guess you could say, before I move along. But that flame spirit has been after me for quite a while. She's a little angry that I ventured into her territory, you see.”

“She didn't seem very pleased.”

“Flame spirits can be like that.” The man didn't so much _walk_ as drift, just like he was floating a little above the snowy ground. “So... you're heading to the top of the mountains? You'll die before you even touch them.”

“I don't care. I must save my friend.”

The spirit hummed. “I'll take you there. You did save me, after all.”

“That's..” Dimitri hesitated.

“But I do have to wonder – when you get there, what will you do? Mortals are fragile little things, after all. And I can already tell you haven't eaten very much.”

“I don't know. But I must do this.” Dimitri repeated, trying to search for anything to be wary of. It wasn't in his nature to be distrustful, but he had to be careful. For Felix.

“I'll give you a bag that will always be full of food. But that... well, that can't be given for free.” The young man rubbed at his chin, considering. “That is a very nice coat you have there.”

Dimitri hugged the furs. “It's not mine to give. I'm sorry.”

“Then... I'll take that necklace around your throat. And the ring on your finger.”

Dimitri reached up, touching the metal chain. It had been his mother's locket – one of the few memories he had of her, and he still kept a small drawing inside. The ring was his heirloom; given by his father from his father, from his mother, from her father. Made from the mountain itself, according to legend.

He held them both out.

The man took the jewelry and with a smile, snapped his fingers.

It was like being taken into a storm itself. Dimitri curled up for dear life, tugged along by shifting stags made of air and clouds as they ran, up and up and up, so fast and so dangerous that he was certain he would break apart.

Dimitri was dropped unceremoniously onto hard, frozen ground.

In front of him was a large palace, made entirely of ice that shone like blue glass.

He tried to stand up when something sharp pointed right at his throat.

Felix stood before him, holding onto a ghostly white, glacial sword.

His eyes were winter grey.

“You shouldn't be here.” he said, voice frigid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never gotten caught in a briar patch - DON'T.  
> The pain does not end.


	4. when i find the girl

“Felix?” Dimitri stumbled to his feet as Felix withdrew the weapon. “Are you...?”

“Whatever.” His friend tucked the sword against his hip and turned away. “You're boring.”

Hastily, Dimitri rose to his feet. He tugged his coat tighter around him and raced after the other as he walked towards the palace. “Felix?”

Felix didn't answer. Even his movements looked... wrong. Stiff.

There was someone waiting right at the wide door of the palace. A woman, wearing a long cloak of shimmering blue and a crown made from elaborate icicles. Her ghost-white hair hung around her face like a shroud.

Dimitri's heart thumped as her glass-white eyes fixed on him.

“You're.... the Snow Queen?” Felix stood obediently at her side, his gaze fixed elsewhere.

“How did you arrive here, little one?” she asked in a voice of tinkling glass.

“I...” he looked past her, to where Felix was retreating . “What did you do to him?”

She tilted her head just so, and Dimitri shivered. “Who is this, my child?”

“Someone boring.” Felix shrugged. “I'm going to go play in the gardens.”

“Felix...” But his friend was already retreating, his steps echoing against the icy stone of the palace.

He was left alone with the Snow Queen, and utterly lost.

“Give me your name, young one.” she whispered, looking at Dimitri.

“It's...” his throat felt weirdly tight. “It's... Nobody. I mean... my name is Nobody.”

“Nobody.” She stared at him, showing no emotion whatsoever. “Did you come here for a purpose, Nobody?”

“What did you do to Felix?” He bit his lip, trying to stay calm.

“He gave me his name. He is my child.” Something flickered in her eyes and she held out a hand. “You may come inside, Nobody.”

“I...” Dimitri hesitated, wishing desperately for Dedue's advice or Felix's sharp insight. “I don't have anything to give you.”

“You will return my kindness in time.”

She didn't sound kind at all.

Dimitri stepped through the threshold and breathed. The air itself seemed to be frozen, and even with his coat, he could feel biting pain.

He didn't have much time.

Dimitri roamed the palace, hoping to catch Felix. The place truly was massive, with winding staircases and long hallways with no doors. It had furniture – tall chairs, tables, chandeliers, intricately made, but somehow... off.

As though it had been created because a palace should have such things, and not of some need for comfort.

He dared not touch a single surface, for fear that he would succumb to some trick or worse, shatter it.

His footsteps led him back outside, towards an inner garden. It was filled with icy rosebushes and small trees, with unfamiliar fruit sparkling n the dulled yellow sun. A fountain was in the center, decorated with statues and rearing bears.

White-blue statues of other creatures were all around, in various poses. Deer, squirrels, even a wolf, crouched down in front of a rearing horse.

It would have been beautiful if...

If it didn't feel so _empty_.

Dimitri found Felix – finally – at the edge of the garden, swinging his sword with sharp, practiced swipes.

“What do you want?” the dark-haired boy asked, pointedly not looking at Dimitri.

“Aren't you cold?” Felix wore only the barest of coats, and his head was uncovered. “We need to go _home_ , Felix.”

“I'm fine. And why would I go back?” He twisted his sword, casually jabbing at some invisible opponent.

Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed together. What sort of curse _was_ this? “Don't you miss your father? And Gllenn? Sylvain and Ingrid will be worried too.”

Felix paused. His expression shifted, just for a moment, before he shrugged. “I don't care.”

“That's absurd!” Dimitri protested, horrified. “Felix...”

“I told you already. You're boring.” Felix tsk'd quietly. “And clumsy. Like a big boar.”

It wasn't him.

It... it couldn't be him.

It was the curse talking.

“And me? Do you... want me to leave you here?” Dimitri ventured, hesitant. Surely... surely he remembered _something_. Felt _something_.

“I don't care.” he repeated, firm. “So... just go back.”

Dimitri's chest ached. “I won't. Not unless you come back too.”

There it was again. Briefly. Recognition, or maybe... maybe he was just tied and cold.

Felix turned away. “I'm done here, Boar.”

Dimitri chased after him.

Felix didn't speak to him, or even acknowledge him for the remainder of the day. Nor did they see the Snow Queen again. Dimitri stayed close though, huddled tight in his coat and looking for any answers in the empty rooms and frozen gardens.

By the time the sun began to set, he was very cold and terribly hungry.

Felix had sprawled out on a large chair covered in a thin pocket of snow. His arms were crossed, and all his attention was on a clock in the corner as the pendulum swung back and forth.

Dimitri could swear there ere strands of white mixed in with the black strands of his hair.

The blonde fumbled quietly, pulling out the bag he'd received from the wind spirit.

The dagger clattered out, right next to it.

Dimitri jumped back as it hissed viciously against the ground.

“What is that?” Felix said, glancing towards him for the first time the whole day.

“It's... never mind.” Dimitri hastily tucked the thing away beneath his coat, where the warmth almost singed his aching skin “Um. Are you hungry, Felix?”

His friend tilted his head, considering.

“Maybe a little.”

True to the spirit's word, Dimitri reached into the tiny bag and pulled out a large loaf of warm, thick bread. He snapped it in two and offered half, and Felix took it with a disdainful sniff.

Felix's fingers were very, very cold.

“Do you remember Bernice? The cook? She used to make this. It broke Glenn's tooth, once.”

Felix tsk'd quietly, indifferent.

“Do you... why are you staying here? Why do you _want_ to?”

“I don't remember. But it doesn't matter, anyway. Nothing does.”

Dimitri wasn't sure what to say or do. So instead he just curled up, fumbling with the edge of the bag.

Dimitri woke up shivering.

Felix was very still against him, his chest rising and falling in very slow, sluggish rhythm.

He could feel the dagger; the only spot of warmth at all.

Dimitri stood up, wincing as his limbs protested even the slightest movement. He didn't want to leave Felix but...

But....

The morning sun was just starting to rise, shimmering through the icy windows. He ate a small amount and drank a tiny cup of hot tea that the bag had provided, but it was hardly making him feel any better.

Nothing would make him feel better other than escaping.

Dimitri walked along the hallway, trying to think past the biting pain that was developing in his joints. He'd followed Felix through so many places, but he'd seen an elaborate door that his friend had pointedly ignored.

It cracked unpleasantly as he pushed it open revealing a large chapel, with wide windows and a small altar in front.

And statues So very many statues.

Dimitri looked and felt a shiver totally unrelated to the frozen air. The closest statue was incredibly lifelike; a small girl with pigtails holding on to a stuffed bear. The next one was a teenage boy, wearing furs upon furs of wild animals. Beside him, another girl, her head bowed as if in prayer.

“These aren't statues at all, are they?” he breathed, the horror starting to dawn as he looked at their faces; their empty, glassy eyes.

“They are my children. All of them.”

Dimitri turned around, startled.

The Snow Queen looked down at him, her face impassive.

“Is there something you wish of me, Nobody? Something I can give you?”

“You killed them. All of them.” Dimitri stepped back, horrified. “ _Why_?”

“They came with me willingly.”

“You tricked them!”

She tilted her head again, and Dimitri's chest clenched in anger. Did she truly not understand?

“A queen needs citizens. A court. Heirs.”

“You're... mad.” No. _No_ , some distant whisper insisted. _That is not it at all_.

He rushed out, desperate to get back to Felix.

“Felix!” His friend was still there, curled up, unmoving.

Dimitri grabbed his hand and _pulled._ Felix followed, albeit slow and stiff. His eyes were glass-white, and more of his hair had turned silver-white overnight.

“What...” he slurred out, hazy. “What's...?”

“We're leaving.” He wasn't sure how. But...

No. No. Dimitri had a way. It was just...

The Queen stood there at the entrance, watching them both.

She held her hand out and Felix walked forward, despite Dimitri holding onto him for dear life.

“Don't hurt him! Don't hurt anyone!” Dimitri tried to say, his blood pounding in his ears.

She looked at him like a thing. A doll. Her hand drifted to Felix's head, running over it in a mockery of affection. “Why would I hurt my children?”

He reached for the dagger and stopped short.

It still burned his hand.

“This isn't... this isn't it at all, is it?” he mumbled, half to himself. “No. You... really don't understand at all, do you?”

He felt his resolve crumble, replaced with pity.

An empty castle in an empty mountain, full of empty things, for an empty queen.

“You don't feel. But... you think you _should_.” he reasoned, ignoring the way even his voice was starting to ache. “You... can't understand, can you? That you're hurting them.”

No. He didn't want to hurt her.

Dedue would understand... surely.

“I want Felix back. Home and safe,. Give him back to us. And...” he touched his chest, breathing, steeling himself. “I will give you my heart. So you can feel, and not be empty anymore.”

Many things happened in very short order.

For Felix, it was as if coming from a very deep sleep. He gasped for air, suddenly aware of a crushing cold an a swelling panic as he noticed the color drain from Dimtiri's face.

For Dmitri, it was a sudden, horrid emptiness, the world dimming to greys and whites. His knees buckled, and he started falling, falling...

The Snow Queen blinked, slowly. Her glass eyes softened, darkened. Tears began to form at the edges, dripping down her cheeks.

“Mitya!” Felix rushed forward, just as Dimitri hit the ground in a limp heap. Above them, the ceiling cracked, the magic no longer able to hold as its owner felt warmth for the very first time.

The cracks turned into splinters as a furious red eagle, made of pure fire tore through.

“Go!” the Queen shouted, raising her hand towards the two young boys. A burst of wind and snow swirled around them; a final act of mercy as the eagle descended in a murderous dive.

Felix clung to Dimitri's lifeless body, watching as the palace began to collapse into flames, growing smaller and smaller as they were transported away.


	5. i'm going home

They fell unceremoniously into a heap of snow, surrounded by trees and dried brush.

Felix scrabbled to his knees, looking around. Dimitri was just a few feet away, half-covered in snow.

Unmoving.

“Mitya?” No. _No_. He clutched at the fur, dragging his friend out. He was very pale, and even his hair seemed lighter. “Dimitri...”

Felix choked back a sob, panicked whimpers struggling to escape from his throat. He wasn't a crybaby, not anymore but... He pressed his forehead to Dimitri's, holding on as tightly as he physically could. He wouldn't give up – he wouldn't!

Felix cried, his chest heavy and tight. As if he himself was getting split in two. Maybe, if he... if he could just...if he could just get help. If he could do _something_...

He paused, blinking furiously through tears.

Dimitri's eyelids fluttered. He breathed; a weak, barely-there whiff of air.

Hastily Felix adjusted him, hands going to Dimitri's chin, his eyes, cradling his face as he tried to puff hot air as though that alone could work. “Wake up,” he murmured, scraping his thumb over Dimitri's neck. “Come on, wake up.”

There was indeed a pulse there; alternating between sluggish and rabbit-quick. Felix almost missed it, so very close to the frantic way his own blood was thundering beneath his skin.

“That's it. Wake up.” Felix pulled him close again, nuzzling at Dimitri's neck, listening. “I'm here, Mitya.”

“...li...x...” Dimitri tried to mumble, frigid hands curling close. “...s...yo...”

He felt a point of heat between them and looked down.

The dagger was there. The one that sizzled against the ice.

He held it, wincing at the dangerous heat. But... but that would work, wouldn't it?

“Don't move.” Felix ordered, taking the dagger. Dimitri slumped, but stayed upright, swaying as the black-haired boy went to the nearest bush. He breathed, unsteadily holding the weapon up against the dead undergrowth.

The dried woodland burst into orange flames, fast enough that the blast of air knocked Felix backwards. He cursed, wincing as the snow around them hissed.

An unfamiliar warm wind spiraled up, sending black puffs of smoke into the sky.

Felix dropped the weapon and crawled over, again clutching to Dimitri. He hauled the prince along, murmuring softly as he sat as close to the burning wood as he could without catching them both on fire.

Dimitri blinked fuzzily as Felix tucked him close, feeling their heartbeats thump in an unsteady, mirrored rhythm.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been there. It could have been minutes, or hours, or merely seconds. Felix couldn't think much of time, when he was too focused on the ache inside him and the too-cold prince in his arms.

“You're stupid. And brave. And stupid.” Felix mumbled, nosing at the white-blonde locks.

“Sorry.” Dimitri whispered, not sounding sorry at all.

“You can't go giving you heart away to people. You can't go out in the woods alone. You're a _prince_. What if it took?”

“It did.” The prince slumped a little more, and Felix tucked him tighter. “I felt it.”

“That doesn't make any sense.” None of it did. Dimitri's brain was probably turning to mush from the cold. It had already been mushy to begin with. “I don't want to lose you, Mitya.”

Dimitri just squeezed his hand, or tried to. He had all the strength of a newborn kitten.

Felix looked up, startled as he heard a howl. And then another. And a third.

He looked around for the dagger but it was nowhere to be seen.

From his left, three wolfhounds burst through the trees. They barked loudly, their tails wagging.

Behind them, there was the thunderous noise of a huge horse.

Glenn's horse.

And there was his brother, covered in furs and shining silver.

Glenn dismounted quickly, running over to them. Felix felt another round of tears prickling against his cheeks as he was embraced, Glenn's solid weight protecting them both. Above him, Felix could make out a host of pegasi, circling around the rising pillar of smoke.

He was never more relieved to be carried in his life.

Spring was starting to poke through the snowy ground. More and more spots of color had appeared in the wood, not that Felix had been able to see it.

He and Dimitri had both been locked inside, limited to only their wing of the castle. It was... fine, mostly; he and the Prince had spent days upon days sleeping beneath thick blankets. Felix kept his head pressed to his prince's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat that seemed to exactly match his own. And the staff. The constant, irritating maids and cooks that had smothered them both with a disgusting amount of affection and food, like Felix _wanted_ all that bacon and Dimitri needed to get his hands sticky from syrup every day.

But he was allowed out, _finally_.

With a long rope knotted tight around his wrist.

Tied to his brother.

Who was treating him like an untrained _hound_.

Whatever. Felix huffed, clutching at the white furred cloak Dimitri had begged him to take. It was still warm to the touch.

“Are you...” he started, slowly. “Hello?”

“Hello.”

Felix startled, instinctively reaching for his knife. He cursed, forcing his legs to straighten and his nerves to settle. “Sorry.”

Dedue stood in front of him, tall and patient and with the tiniest of smiles on his face.

“Dimitri said this was yours.” Felix held out the coat, “We tried cleaning it but it didn't...”

“Thank you.” The tall man – _spirit_ \- took the fur away and held it in his thick arms. “I'm relieved it helped you.”

“Well. It did.” Felix hesitated. “The Queen...”

“I do not know. But her palace is gone, and the other spirits have not spoken of her.”

“So Mitya's heart...”

The spirit leaned down, face to face with Felix. It was unnerving, looking into his ancient, inhuman eyes.

“I also do not know. But... it is not something he can reclaim when he gave it willingly.”

“No he didn't! It's _his_ heart!” Felix would have to go look. When spring came. When he could escape his dumb brother's watchful eye or his father's coddling. “He has to have it back!”

“Did you not agree to share yours, Felix?”

The boy stopped short.

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“But that was just an oath we made up.”

“Magic does not care about such things.”

“Oh.” Felix touched his chest, experimentally. It _felt_ the same; maybe a little... more, sometimes. And Dimitri had already said he felt the warmest when Felix was nearby. “So....”

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry I called you stupid. And smelly. That was.. rude.”

“Please do take care of His Highness, as you can. And remind him not to nibble on the blue weeds.”

The moment was broken by a tug on Felix's wrist. He glowered, but when he turned his head all he could see was a white bear disappearing into the forest.

There is another story about the Kingdom of Faerghus, told to children during the coldest of wintertime.

Of a young swordsman and a young prince, and how they braved spirits and the brutal mountains and frozen cold to save each other from certain doom.

Of the Prince's unfathomable kindness, and how it made the very ice cry human tears.

Of the swordsman's unyielding loyalty, and how it seemed as though he and the Prince were closer than any two had ever been before and after, to the end of their days.

Whether this tale is true or not, none living can say. But there does exist a painting in the old castle of two young men,both with strands of white in their hair, riding close together and speaking as though they have a secret between them. And if you look very closely, a glittering trail of ice-blue flowers follow behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Keeping Dimitri from weeds is a full time job y'all. FULL. TIME. You can't guard a forest AND protect Dimitri from bad dietary choices!
> 
> 2) Later on there is also a story of a clever (sometimes too much so) wind spirit that led a furious flame spirit in a chase all around the world, only to end up back in his home, holding onto her dagger like a stolen trophy. This tale is unfinished though, as it is said the flame spirit's anger cannot quell and the wind spirit cannot remain in one place for long. Such is the life of a spirit, and their minds are not known to mortals.
> 
> 3) Thank you for reading daggone though this means Dimilix week is officially over for me. Boo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks. Got hit with a massive sinus migraine so I... didn't really get going on this one like I wanted to.
> 
> It was originally going to be a Dimitri and Felix do figure skating and hockey together however all I know about figure skating is that Manuela would be a loltastic coach and all I know about hockey is that Wayne Gretzky is Mulleted God, he of the untouchable goal record.


End file.
